When Past Has Reached The Future
by 14HaLfBeAsT14
Summary: This is a story about ash,gary and a secret friend of theirs me but gary wont really be in the story and this is an ADVANCESHIPPING but that will only be on the later chapters...advanceshipping,and rated T for later chapters as well no flames pls.
1. Chapter 1

14HaLfBeAsT14 – Hey Guys This is my second story and I will make lots more and I'm going to make it connected to this one!(that's for sure) and I'm going to be in here too! Anyways here it goes…

**Please R&R ok!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! If I did then I'd be married to Yellow(from the manga)**

**Here it goes…again…**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Truth of rival friendship**

(Flashback)

"hey I cought something!" a little boy said said while finally reeling his BIG catch "huh? What's this?" he said just before the pokemon slapped his cheek with it's tail

"(giggle) ashy-boy you just caught the weakest pokemon there is…and on top of that it just used flail on you! Hahaha" he said as finally burst out in laughter

**just then a shadow arrived in their back……………**

"Gary give him a break okay? He's new to this unlike you" said the boy about their age making the two boys look behind their back "and your not very good at this either you know" he finished

"oh all right you can have it your way… we are still kids anyway right arno?" he said with a grin

"are you asking?" I said to gary " or are you just teasing?" finally finishing my sentence with a grin on my face

"hey" ash said with a sweatdrop on the back of his head "hey" he said now getting annoyed "Hey!" ash said now angry "What!" Gary and I said in unison which made ash twitch "uh…I…I…just want you to stop ignoring me for a second! okay?!" ash said in a fast motion

"uh…sorry ashy…he…he…he" for a weird reason it was me who said that not gary and then that's where it started again "hey! That's my line!" gary said with my a comedical vein "hahaha sorry but its getting dark already" I said trying to stop another quarrel "we better get home already" I finished my own sentence before ash could speak

"HMPH…if your just going to keep ignoring me I will just go home!" ash said ranting back to his house

"hey gary……let's do it!" I said to him blinking in a mischievous way "hmm? Ah okay lets!" gary picking up what I mean "bye ashy-boy!" we said in unison then ash fell down in the comical way "arrgh! I'm going to get you guys one of this days!" he said trying to chase us but to no avail gary's reflexes was fast while I was into sports

(end of flashback)

"hmm I wonder where they are?" I said while looking in the skies "well it's getting dark I'm gonna need some help for the camp this night!" I said while tossing 6 pokeballs releasing my pokemon

"Vaporeon!" a purple vaporeon screamed its name

"Glaceon!" a white and sky blue glaceon tackled the vaporeon playfully

"Leaf" a lighter colored leafeon cooed its name as it laid down in the grass

"Jolt!" said the green colored jolteon full of energy

"Flare" the golden flareon said eyeing with the green colored jolteon knowing their rivals

"Vui…" the silver colored eevee cooed while it placed it's body on my lap "(thinking) I shouldn't have brought these guys with me…I know there's going to be trouble…" I thought of this while a sweatdrop appeared on the back of my head

"come on guys let's make a camp for the night" I told them trying to come through to them and luckily they noticed me and they all said their names in unison

"Vapor help Glace and jolt gather some fire wood" I said to my vaporeon to help the others …and after a while they came back "ok now its your turn Silver help Grass gather some food while I look for some too just stay here you guys okay?" Vapor, Glace, Jolt and Flame nodded "I'll be back I a minute okay? bye" I said but I turned to check on them just to see Jolt quarrelling with flare "hey! No fighting" they turned to see me and stopped their fight while I go on my way and sighed then Silver and Grass came back just to see the others sleeping while jolt and flame are fighting they both sweatdropped

MEANWHILE

"I have a bad feeling that Jolt and Flame are fighting again…hope not…" I said while going back to the camp just to see another camp on the way "huh? There are others here too?! Well lets see who they are hope they're not bad people" I said to myself while walking to the other camp just to see a figure walking out of the tent whom looked a little familiar "ash? Is that you ash?!" I yelled to him "huh who are you? Are you here for a pokemon battle? I'm ready when you are!" I sweatdropped at his statement knowing he didn't change one bit "no that's not why im here don't you recognize me anymore…ashy-boy?" he flinched at my statement and said "arno is that you?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

lets end here first okay I'm having a writers block bye! PLEASE R&R

and if anyone asks arno means air ok! bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey It's me I'm very sorry there was too much school , homework , project and games to finish that I didn't have time to make the next chapters…but I'm back so expect new chaps ^-^ anyways**

**Disclaimer:And I don't own Pokémon…if I did then I'd be very happy..  
**

**

* * *

**

** The meeting of old friends  
**

"No. I'm a new breed of Pokémon…hahaha just kidding ashy yeah it's me" I said so while grinning and getting out of the shadows

"grrghh…your still the same you I see…" ash grumbled as he sat down on a tree stump "where'd you came from?" he added

"yeah yeah…anyways I was gathering some firewood for me and my…" I stopped "oh man! I forgot about silver and the others!" I said while face-palming myself Ash just stood there wide-eyed

"What are you looking at?"

"Arno is that really you?" he said with a shocked expression "What do you mean by 'is that really you'?!" I asked with a serious and annoyed expression

"ah..ha..ha well you **NEVER **forget things especially if it's special so—"

"okay okay!! I forgot something but I'm still human so stop being amazed by something like that!" I felt irritated as he was right about that

"so…what are you still doing here?" he asked with a voice to irritate a 100 gyarados and sharpedoes or at least that's how I felt

"Dang you kept me here you know!" I was starting to fade away to the darkness but I looked back and said "Ash I'll come back so don't move your camp okay?" not really wanting to waste more time I ran as fast as I can

After a few 20 minutes of getting lost I found myself at our campsite

"ah… ha..ha hey..guys.." I try to laugh it off to them to see that they had glaring eyes well except for the lazy glaceon that's sleeping right beside where I was standing

"vi..vi..vee!!" my eevee charged upped a shadow ball and with the speed and precision and anger I just knew it was heading at me

at the right moment I was able to dodge "ha you might be very powerful silver but you need to train on accuracy" I said to my eevee with my tongue out but that only made it worse as she got angrier and angrier by the second but suddenly a glint from her eyes showed and she grinned a very scary grin

"What the?!" I looked down and saw that I accidentally stepped on Glace's tail "ohh…boy.." now I did it even flame who was a type advantage over Glace is impossible to win once She gets angry or annoyed

"uhhh…hey Glace old buddy……" then silence stirred around me I suddenly remember as these girls are too worried about their age just like any other female humans "ohh..man..this couldn't get any worse" just then I though to myself 'I should've kept my mouth shut as I felt it was weird that jolt and flame wasn't fighting and that's when it occurred to me they're all the same age except silver who's 2 years younger yet also age worried and an eerie silence was echoing until

"Veeee"  
"Flaay"  
"Glaaace"  
"Jooolt"  
"Leeaaf"  
"Vaaay"

Was the only thing you can hear and not only that a very very scary aura suddenly surrounded the rabble "hey come on you know that's not what I meant right…?!" now I'm desperate I seriously want to calm them down or run…but unluckily for me an attack came right at me the colors where very weird as Grass used Sunny day and then followed up with a solar beam…well to make it short the attack was from a powered-up Overheat a solar beam ,ice beam ,thunderbolt , hydro pump and a shadow ball and I knew this is going to be sooo painful

"this is so going to hurt" I said while regretting that I didn't bring along the eeveelution males instead or at least Aj my lucario to protect me…oh right "what am I doing..? I'm trained for this kind of damage!" I remembered while making a defensive stance "All right give me your best shot aaahhhhh!!!" I took the brunt of the attack or should I say I '**ALMOST**' caught a glimpse of heaven knowing that I fainted…

"vee..veee.." "hmmm..argh my whole body hurts…" I said groggily waking up after taking a hit like that…

"what..? You girls concerned..? you should that hurt!" I said teasingly at them silver just lowered her head knowing she got too childish while the others just stuck out their tounge and left to go back to our campsite

"come on silver!" I carried her in my arms while I yelled just to make sure the others would look as well and luckily they did and they looked confused to where I was going "let's go I want you to meet my friend from Pallet town" I said trying to get the others to be more curious about it and looks like it worked too!

"huh? Where are you guys going?" I told the others and they argued with me with puppy dog eyes "what? Coming with me? But I thought you wanted to sleep here?" I was teasing them and luckily they followed "okay. Okay you guys can come but..!" they cringed at the sudden stop "you have to help me clean up our camp" I ended with the smile while they ended with a nod

After another 20 minutes I got lost again… "vee?" "huh?" "uhm…guy's I think we're lost hehe" I laughed and they got angry and ready to attack me once again but luckily I remembered the way or at least faked it "hey there it is!" this time I was lucky as I really did point out the right way

"Finally where have you bee—wait what happened to you?! Your wet. your shocked. your singed. yooouur hurt by your pokemon aren't you?" wow he must've had a hard time for him as well since he knew all this

"well yeah these girls made it hard for me" pointing at the half sleepy pokemon

"Pika..pikachu" a yellow rodent pokemon was searching for someone "Pikachu I'm right here" Ash was calling the yellow rodent it hopped on to it's trainer's head just to notice he was talking to someone "pika?" he said as he tilted his head sidewards as if wondering who he was

"hahaha what I cute Pikachu you have there" I was stroking it's head while I said those words and the rodent just stuck there for two to 5 seconds before it tilted it's head downwards saying he got it

"wait…why do you have an eevee and their evolutions? And why are they differently colored than other pokemon like winona's swallow? An why are you even h—mmph" luckily I shut his mouth in time "ash..I'm very tired! Let me at least rest for today!" I said showing him it wasn't fake at all and the others(including ash) laughed

* * *

**A/N: Oh and if anyone wants to know why I only have the female eeveelutions with me is because there the only shinies on all my 150 caught eevees I have few shinies but eeveelutions , flygon and salamence anyways oh and I might add gary depends on how I feel though...  
**


End file.
